Damon's Daughter
by HoldYourHeartIntoThisDarkness
Summary: Damon had a secret he had never told anyone. Not Katherine, Stefan, Elena or his girlfriend Gemma. That secret had came back to Mystic Falls. That girl who came back was Damon's DAUGHTER! Damon/OC Elena/Stefan Jeremy/OC and more.
1. Preface

Preface.

Damon had a child, his own baby girl when he came back from war, he found out that her mother gave her away but he only knew her name and he has cherished that name forever in his heart wishing he had met her.

Hayley Leanne Salvatore.

Stefan doesn't know anything about this child since Damon had kept it a secret, a secret from even Katherine, and his girlfriend Gemma but he is going to tell Gemma about his daughter.

Mystic Falls has got a new person moving to it once again hopefully no 'Mythical Creature' this time. They have already had enough trouble here they don't need any more.

-Flashback-

Alisa was pregnant for 3 months before her boyfriend had left her to join the army, she never told him. The first time she told him was in the letter she sent him saying he isn't going to see her ever again or their baby.

3 months later she was in labor, ready to give birth, the baby girl that was born had her father Damon Salvatore's hair and eyes; she also has some features of her mothers.

Suddenly Damon got a letter from Stefan who said Alisa gave birth to a baby girl, Damon left the army for a reason, to go see his daughter but there wasn't any point Alisa gave Hayley away and wouldn't tell Damon where she was.

Damon has always dreamed of being a father and kills the guys who break his daughter's heart but now he has no daughter to look after, she was taken from him!

Angrily, Damon was plotting revenge on Alisa but did he get his revenge? Yes he did a month after Katherine Pierce had moved to the Salvatore house. Damon became a vampire and his first victim was Alisa as revenge for what she did to their daughter, after that he was a monster.


	2. Secrets Unfolded

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the characters of Hayley and Gemma. (And I unfortunately don't own any of The Vampire Diaries characters or Damon Salvatore. Although, I wish I did.)

A/N – Sorry I have taken ages to update it.. I broke my Laptop and I have only just access to another one and then I had to rewrite it all again. Sorry! Also been busy with school, looking after my Nan and making plans of Revenge on my best friends Ex-Boyfriend :).

Also me and my best friend Gemma had helped me and joined on making this Story work so she can also get credit too :).

* * *

Chapter 1:

Secrets Unfolded.

~ Damon's P.O.V: ~

Hayley...It would have been her birthday soon...But she isn't here anymore...She's...Dead. And I find it a struggle to come to terms with it.

I wish I could have seen her grow up...Growing up in my arms, ever so beautiful. She'd be here with me right now...But she's not. Because of the witch I call an ex girlfriend. How hateful I am of her. I despise her and the memories that will lurk forever in my mind. She took her away from me.. My baby. My beautiful little girl... My everything. But don't worry, I got revenge. And oh was it ever so sweet.

"Hayley..." I muttered, in the presence of my new girlfriend, Gemma. (Gemma doesn't know about Hayley, I couldn't ever get the courage to tell her.)

"Damon? Who's...Hayley?" Gemma said, raising her voice in concern.

"She's my- ..." I tried to tell her, but Gemma intercepted the conversation, without thinking, making it a rhetorical question.

"She's your WHAT Damon? Are you cheating on ME?" Gemma butted in.

"No! I would never cheat on you." I had retorted back, alarmed to think she'd ask such a question.

"Gemma, she's my daughter." I looked at her, calmly.

"W-what, you have a 'daughter'?" Gemma said the shock hitting her face.

"Yes Gemma I do. But when she was born, I never got to see her." I replied, feeling a grief stricken amount of emotion, remembering the past.

Gemma automatically put her arms around me. "I am so sorry! I didn't know."

I then explained more to her about my daughter, Hayley, and the circumstances at the time.

Gemma was so understanding about it all, I wish I'd have told her sooner.

Since I'm a teacher I'm letting my brother, Stefan (Salvatore) to take my girlfriend Gemma to school today, he is also taking his girlfriend Elena Gilbert.

~ End of Damon's P.O.V. ~

~Leanne's P.O.V~

Hi, my name is Leanne Curie... Well that's what I prefer to be called, however I was born with the name Hayley Leanne Salvatore. Yes my father was Damon Salvatore who apparently didn't want anything to do with me. "I was a mistake." My mother had told me that is what he said. Why did he think that? Didn't he like me? Was I an ugly baby? Was I a mistake? A burden in my mother's and father's relationship? Did I ruin it?

There is not a day that goes by I don't think of those very same questions. The very same questions left un-answered, my head seems to answer them for me and it leaves me miserable. Where could they be? Is Mystic Falls the place where I was born? Maybe they are there my answer?

A friend of my fathers had found me. She had heard about the story that was alleging my dad for not wanting me. But my father (Damon) did me a favour I couldn't regret or forget. Katherine Pierce, a vampire - has given me all the answers I have been searching for, for almost 151years. She helped me and I am so grateful for everything.

Katherine had given me a ring... Believed to have belonged to my father, Damon. I keep it on my finger to protect myself from the dangers the sun would bring upon me if I took it off.

~End Of Leanne's P.O.V.~

~Gemma's P.O.V~

Damon has a DAUGHTER!

That is such major news to me, now I know he's not cheating... I was scared to lose him. Why did I doubt him? Hayley... After all that time it was the name of his daughter!

I am relieved but so stupid to think that way. My insecurities obscured the real truth...

When me and Damon get married that means she'll be my daughter too; I wonder if I'll be a good

step-mum to her, there's so much I would like to know, but Damon doesn't know himself. We'll find out something, I'm sure of it... Damon's ancestors - maybe we'll find something? Maybe we'll find her?

Ahh, I remember the day like it was yesterday... The day I met Damon.

-Flashback-

Yesterday I had moved from Forks a small rainy city to Mystic Falls a bigger than Forks sunny or bitter city. Forks, a peaceful town with hardly any animal attack, small but have a big population. Mystic Falls is different it has loads of animal attacks, people go missing and secrets I tend to find out.

Driving to Mystic Falls I thought would have been easy. That was until I'd crashed into a human or could it be a monster? Well anyway that person was walking towards me but then quickly ran off for a reason unknown.

Suddenly, within a few seconds a man approached me... He had a mysterious look in his baby blue eyes. His hair was as dark as midnight. His features were stunningly bold and beautiful, he moved with such dignity and grace, he was charming. I was almost lost in his soul...

Suddenly he outstretched his hand and gently helped me out of the wreckage I call my car. His other hand lifted me up and pushed back my hair, softly. I was in awe. A smile came upon his en-darkened features, however serious an expression he pulled he was a very beautiful elegant figure. Whom I did not know but started to like. My eyes were fixated on his.

-Flashback ended.-

Ever since that day of where I met Damon.. I had loved him. And he loved me back.

Stefan, Damon's younger Had taken me to school with Elena. When we got to the school Caroline darted over to us, excited

"Have you heard about the new student?" She asked us immediately, a grin on her face.

"No. We haven't heard anything about that, Caroline." Elena replied.

"Well she's a female and is going to be in all of the same classes Jeremy's in." Caroline smiled, sweetly, with a serious look on her pretty face.

"And you know...How?" I asked Caroline.

"I have my ways Gemma." Smirked Caroline.

"Do you know her name?" Laughed Elena.

"Not right now.. No. But you watch... I will. " Caroline smiled and left us, walking into the school with Tyler Lockwood.

~End Of Gemma P.O.V~

~Stefan P.O.V~

Damon is hiding something from me which I intend to find out.

Caroline had came over and told us about the new girl... Why hadn't Damon? He tells us all the details.

"_Stefan. Damon doesn't have to tell us everything that goes on, stop being suspicious." _ Elena's voice appeared in my head. I looked at her.

"_Elena. He could of warned us about the new girl. She could be a vampire, A dangerous vampire!" _ I said right back to Elena, in her mind.

Elena looked at me with a raised eyebrow _"Please tell me you're joking... She's probably a normal girl, nothing to worry about, otherwise Damon would have told us."_

That's when I saw her... The New Girl...

She had luscious black hair and the same baby blue eyes as my older brother, Damon. Strangely she had his features! How could a human look like Damon? He can't reproduce, can he? Unless she is a vampire who could be his child... I will find out, I'm very good with analysing... But what if she is? What then? No.. She can't be, he would surely have told me!

~End Of Stefan's P.O.V~

* * *

A/N – I am sorry again it had taken this long.. Gemma is the editor who edits my mistakes of this story because she is good with writing a story and I come up with the ideas but Gemma comes up with some too.


End file.
